Sexual Encounters
by kinoooo
Summary: One-shots of Shiro and Kuroh. Smut/ Yaoi. OCC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** one-shots between Shiro and Kuroh . This is my first ever fanfic , so I hope you all like it .

**DISCLAMER : **don't own anything

1st Encounter

Shiro teasingly ran a finger up Kuroh's chest; sliding along all the buttons until he reached his chin .Shiro made Kuroh look at him, and Kuroh's heart skipped a beat. Both stared at each other with undying lust.

"Why don't we go back to our room." Shiro purred against Kuroh's lips. "Neko won't be back until a few hours. So why don't we utilize this precious time." Shiro's lust filled voice sent quivers down Kuroh's spine.

Kuroh only nodded his head ,as he couldn't form any words . So Shiro grabbed Kuroh by the hand and led him back to their room.

As they entered the room , Shiro went and pushed Kuroh onto the bed . And looked at Kuroh with a sly smile on his face.

Shiro started removing each and every piece of article from his own body, slowly . Kuroh looked like a deer caught in head lights; positively stunned at the rare beauty that was Shiro.

Kuroh licked his dry lips, as his groin pulsated in vigorous pleasure.

"Like what you see." Shiro said seductively as he leaned forward towards Kuroh's face.

Kuroh clenched Shiro's face and pressed their lips together.

Shiro purred when his mouth was opened with force, and their lips intertwined in a wet and sloppy kiss. Kuroh grabbed Shiro by the waist and made him straddle his hips .

The small room was filled with moans and grunts that grew louder with each passing minute . Shiro slowly started unbuttoning Kuroh's shirt, while they continued the heated kiss.

Shiro slowly kissed his way down Kuroh's chest until he came face to face with his crotch. HE slid his hands back and forth on Kurohs legs and then his fingers squeezed the thick protrusion between his legs.

Kuroh swallowed hard and his breathing grew shallower. "Please." He pleaded.

"Please what? " Shiro asked amusingly, as he gazed back at Kuroh's half-lidded eyes."Could you be more specific?" He teased.

"I don't know; just stop being such a tease." He slowly growled.

Shiro smirked and slowly unzipped Kuroh's pants and freed the monster from its cage. He bit his bottom lip, as he grabbed onto the hot rod of flesh. He clenched the shaft and slowly slid his hand up and down, his thumb playing with the tip and smearing the precum all over it.

"Is this what you wanted me to do? Hmmm, answer me wifey . Is it?" Shiro said as he blew on the tip.

"Yes." Moaned Kuroh."Yes."

"Do you like what I'm doing?"

"I love it.''

Shiro started pumping faster and tighter; causing Kuroh's breath to hitch, but Shiro pumped away . He leaned towards his ear and whispered,"Would you like to come for me baby ?"

"Shit." Kuroh slammed his head against the wall , and he jerked his hips up and up and down to rhythm of the pumps. He grunted like a wild animal the faster he went.

Shiro let out a hot moan in Kuroh's ear before he curled his tongue softly against the lobe.

"Come for me wifey."

"Ohhh …. Yesss." Kuroh moaned. He fisted his hands in the bed sheet, and all his muscles tensed and just as he felt another lick to his lobe his dick twitched and he moaned loudly. Thick squirts of cum landed on his chest and Shiro's hand, as his whole body jerked in pleasure .

Shiro purred into Kuroh's ear and licked his fingers clean as he sat on Kuroh's lap with a satisfied smirk .


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : ** Don't own anything.

2nd Sexual Encounter

His body was warm and solid, his eyes clear and direct . "I wonder." He crashed his mouth to Shiro's.

The taste of it , the sudden ,sharp demand of it ,pushed all the questions out of his mind . He lifted his arms to wrap around Kuroh.

"Your mouth." Kuroh scrapped his teeth against Shiro's lower lip."I always wanted to taste it."

Shiro was about to say something, but then his mouth got invaded but Kuroh's tongue ,which tangled hotly with his, unexpectedly causing him to throb between his thighs . He moved under him, a tremble, and then an arch of the hips.

Kuroh removed his mouth from his and pressed his lips to Shiros throat to prevent both of them from rushing.

He was excited in not being sure where his mouth would travel next. He ran his hands up and down Kuroh's back.

When his mouth came greedily back to his , he met it gratefully , enjoying the jolts every now and then. He arched again, frustrated by the confinement of their clothes.

He lifted Shiro's hand and started kissing the fingers one by one.

"What are you doing?'

"Savoring you. Your hands are trembling and your eyes ,full of uncertainty." Scrapping his teeth over his knuckles. "Your confused ." He lowered his hand ,and unfastened the first button of his white shirt."You have no idea , how good Im gonna make you feel."

When his shirt was undone, he parted it ,then slowly let his gaze slip down over the soft ,milk-pale skin. Kuroh's stomach tightened with the need to devour him.

"I want to hear you sigh, Isana Yashiro. I want to hear you moan . Then I want to hear you scream."

Shiro closed his eyes, breath caught as Kuroh scraped his thumb over his nipple."Oh." Kuroh lowered his head and devoured them.

Shiro moan, then the sounds he made were quick , wild whimpers. The ache was unbearable. He moved restlessly beneath him to sooth it , but only deepening the throb.

Shiro pulled at Kuroh's shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it aside and he let his hands roam on the hot flesh.

He held Shiro trapped, imprisoned in the abyss of pleasure. While Shiro was being tossed closer and closer to that high , sharp peak ,only to be dragged back down ,just before his release.

He pulled down Shiro's pants up to his feet , revealing the black boxers. His mouth was on his belly ,riding low, his labored breathing mixed with Shiro's.

Shiro didn't hear himself begging, but the black-haired male did .

He had only to slide a finger over the amber-colored boys caged erection , had only to touch him to have him explode.

His body convulsed under his, rocked by the waves of pleasure. Kuroh pressed his face to Shiros belly as it quivered, as his own body shuddered in response.

"Kuro…ahhh"

His muscles went lax as all the tension left his body, and took one grateful gulp of air. Only to expel it again on a muffled scream as those clever, unmerciful fingers worked him up again.

Did he think that was all? The blood throbbed painfully in Kuroh's head, his heart , his loins as he tore away the think barrier. Did he think he would let them settle only for this, they had a long way to go.

He stroked Shiros dick provokingly while looking at his flustered expressions. He started lubricating the growing erection with the precum he gathered from the slit. He then closed his mouth around the wet head of his dick.

Shiro screamed out loud as he threw his arms back and held on to the iron posts of the headboard, gripping desperately as if to keep his body from being swept away.

Kuroh engulfed the dick completely, up till the base and slowly came back up and popped the dick out of his mouth with a sloppy sound. He put it in his mouth again and moaned, and Shiro felt those vibration through his entire body. Then Kuroh curled his hand around Shiro's shaft and started jerking him off.

While his one hand was busy jerking Shiro off , with the other he removed his boxers and pants , and the opened Shiro's legs wide apart and then parted his cheeks.

Kuroh started making wet and sloppy sounds as he licked Shiro's hole, and all Shiro could do was moan and scream out Kuroh's name over and over again. Until his mouth got occupied by two fingers. Shiro sucked on them like a good obedient boy, until Kuroh removed his fingers with a pop.

He inserted his forefinger inside the hole and watched how Shiro grunted. Shiro didn't feel any pain, just felt strange . Kuroh inserted another finger and finger fucked him while his tongue further lubricated the hole and fingers.

By now Shiro had turned into a moaning mess, back arched , hands gripping the headboard tightly .In all of this Shiro didn't notice Kuroh unzip his pants .

"Just relax a little. It won't hurt if you only relax."

Then Kuroh's hands gripped his over the bedpost. He gazed deep into those glazed amber eyes and then thrusted forward and sheathed his large erection in one swift move.

Shiro pushed his head back into the pillow, jaw and eyes wide open.

" Breath . Just breath and everything would be fine ."

Shiro inhaled and exhaled slowly . After waiting for him to get used to the feeling , did Kuroh pull all the way out and plunged forward again. Gradually he picked up speed , and the thrust became more fast and hard and hit Shiro prostrate with well-aimed precision .

The pain had subsided and Shiro felt intense pleasure coursing through his entire body. His breathing hitched and tearing as he quickened the pace. When his mouth came down upon his , he could do nothing but surrender into it. His hands left the bedpost and held on to Kuroh's shoulders.

"Kuro…ah..nah" He said between their heated kisses.

Kuroh increased his speed and pounded even harder until both came violently .Kuroh collapsed onto Shiro. The room was filled with the gasping breaths and beating of their hearts. Untill they both dozed off to sleep in each other's arms .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: ** don't own anything , I'm not that good with stories' :P

Sexual Encounter 3

Shiro hated the summer's .Why? Well, he hated the heat, and the heat irrationally made him irritated. And right now he had woken up with a sweaty body, at 7 am. Shiro looked to his roommate, who was sound asleep. Like, how could Kuroh be sleeping so peacefully when it's 100 degrees.

Shiro snorted and got up . He decided to take a cold shower.

Shiro was standing beneath a waterfall of freezing water, within minutes his body cooled down and he was turned into a shivering mess.

While chattering his teeth, he thought right now he could be in bed, cuddled up against Kuroh ….

"Why did I just think that." He murmured to himself. Eyes wide open.

Like he shouldn't be thinking about his roommate like that, they are good friends. However, his train of thoughts didn't stop there, it went on and on…

"ARGH!"

There was no getting away from it, and he had started to get semi-hard.

"Shiro? " Called out Kuroh. "Are you in there?"

Kurohs hair was ruffled, eyes still heavy-lidded, as he entered into the bathroom.

"Geez, cant a guy get some privacy over here?"

"Hmm."

Shiro made a quizzical expression to Kurohs response. What type of an answer was that?

"I'll be just out in a few minutes, so for now get out!"

"Well I don't want to use the bathroom."

"Then leave!" Shiro said angrily.

"It doesn't have your name on it." He pointed out.

"Then what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, hi."

Shiro strode over to the shower door , and poked his head out and said , "H-"

Kuroh was staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"Shiro the water is cold."

"Well yeah, it so hot outside. If you don't feel the heat its not my fault."

"No."

"What do you mean , no? I told you-"

Shiro gulped at the way Kuroh was staring at him. All the drowsiness had left Kuroh's eyes, as he looked at Shiro intently.

"Well there is only one reason for a boy your age taking a cold shower at this time in the morning." Kuroh said with a smirk."Now tell me , what type of a wet dream you had about me, hmm?" He said while glancing down at Shiro's semi hard erection.

Shiro also glanced down and blushed ,and quickly moved back ,until his back hit the tiled wall of the shower.

"No. It's not …seriously that's not….."

"Shiro." He said with a roguish smile. "if you wanted attention, you just needed to ask . I'd be happy to comply."

"No, I don't want attention, I'm perfectly fine . You're getting the wrong idea here.'

"Now comeon, who wouldn't be attracted to handsome guy like me ."

Shiro could not believe what was happening, with his face red as a tomato, he said angrily, "It's completely normal for an average guy to have this (pointed there) early in the morning. "

It went quiet, only the sound of the running shower could be heard.

"Oh?" Kuroh purred seductively." So this happens to be a daily occurrence. Well we've got to do something about it now ."

"N-no. Kuroh stay back.'

"Well we both know what a liar you are , and as I said before its nothing to be ashamed about , if you have took a liking to me."

Before stepping into the shower he took of his clothes and turned the water from C to H .

"Kuroh.. mmph-" Shiro's sentence was lift in mid-air as Kuroh crashed his lips onto Shiro's.

He kissed him roughly, to the verge of bruising Shiro's lips. Kuroh started grinding himself into Shiro , while he sucked Shiro's lower lip into his mouth. Shiro tried hard not to give in, not to moan, but it just felt too good, that he let a soft moan pass his bruised lips.

Kuroh took Shiro's hardening shaft in his hand and slowly started stroking it, fingers rubbing against the swollen head, each stroke making him shudder and moan softly.

Kuroh kissed him passionately this time, while still stroking his member , Shiro's hips jerked forward into his hand.

Kuroh moved his lips from Shiro's lips to his ear and hotly whispered," Enjoying yourself , are you, Shiro?'

"No." Even he found his own voice rugged.

"Well in the case-" Kuroh moved a little backwards and dropped to his knees, right in front of Shiro's now dripping cock.

Still holding the shaft in his hand he bend over and kissed the tip of his head before enveloping it with his lips. He started sucking on it, tongue teasing the underside if the head , while his hands still stroking his shaft.

Shiro moans bounced off the bathroom walls. With every inch Kuroh took Shiro into his mouth , he moaned loudly, his cock head throbbing against the back of Kuroh's throat.

Kuroh slide back up Shiro's cock and started to suck on the head again, his tongue swirling around the tip , while his hands rapidly stroke the shaft.

By now Shiro was producing all sorts of noises and sounds.

Shiro's legs began to shake and quiver, until suddenly his tip starts to pulsate in Kuroh's mouth and his shaft started jerking in his hands, and Shiro began to cum , exploding his load into Kuroh's mouth, while calling out his name. Shiro's cheeks were red from arousal and embarrassment.

Shiro slide down to Kuroh level , until he was eye-to-eye level with him.

Kuroh bent forward and kissed him. Kuroh parted Shiro's mouth with his tongue and Shiro's eyes widened when he felt a warm fluid being passed into his mouth.

Kuroh broke the kiss with a 'pop' like sound.

Hello everyone . Well maybe you hate where I ended this off, but I thought , that he started sounding cheesy , don't know why ,but :/

Well tell me should I continue or leave it here.

See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that I haven't written in such a long , had exams and others stuff going . So ,here is the next chapter , hope you like it _

_**Disclaimer**__ : don't own anything ._

**Sexual Encounter 4 (Halloween) **

He had been waiting for half an hour outside the school building, and the more he waited the more frustrated Kuroh got. "What is taking him so long ? " He said with a long sigh. "How long does it take to pick a stupid outfit for a stupid occasion?"

Kuroh was waiting in the cold wind outside , which blew his long ink black hair messily around. He ,himself was dressed as a vampire , in other words had only bothered to wear fangs .

As the minutes passed on , he finally saw someone with grayish-silver coming happily towards him . "Obviously it was Shiro ." Kuroh thought . "But wait…. What the hell is he wearing on top of his head ?"Kuroh squinted to focus better ." Wait… are those cat ears? "

Shiro smiled happily at Kuroh and said , "Tell me how do I look? Don't I look cute?"

Kuroh angrily said," what is that ? Cat ears?! Like you spent almost an hour in choosing that?"Kuroh was angry.

Shiro smile faded and he gloomily said," Well I couldn't find them , that's what took me so long."

Kuroh sighed again and said ," Fine . Let's hurry and go to the train station , before we miss the train ,because two trains have already left."Saying that , he turned around and lead the way.

Shiro just nodded and followed his lead. After a while Shiro started walking with Kuroh side-by-side , and kept on stealing a few glances at him.

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" Kuroh asked annoyingly , and said ," Is there something on my face ."

Shiro shock his head and said ,"No, I was just wondering that you are dressed in your usual clothes . Why didn't you dress up for Halloween?"

"I have . See." Kuroh bared him his fake fangs .

"Oh! I never would have guessed." Shiro said with a glint of sarcasm. "So, when are you gonna drink my blood ?" Shiro asked seductively , while craning his neck to side , to give Kuroh a better look at his neck.

Kuroh didn't reply ,just shot him a death glare before setting eyes on the road.

They reached the train station and sat in the train , opposite of two girls , who wouldn't stop staring at them and kept on giggling and whispering stuff into each others ears .

In a couple of minutes, the duo reached their destination – Halloween fair. Shiro stepped outside the train with his vampire, who was in foul mood for no reason. The place was crowded with people wearing masks and costumes.

Kuroh was taking a survey of the crowd , when he was pulled by the hand and was being led to God knows where.

Shiro excitedly said," I wanna go to the haunted house first .Come on "

Shiro bought the tickets and went inside the horror attractions alongside Kuroh.

"This is lame ." Kuroh said unamused

"We just started , like scary things would start as we go further inside ." Shiro said ,before a women covered in blood came running towards them in the dimly lit hallway .

Shiro screamed on top of his lungs as he saw the bloody figure approach them , and lunged onto Kuroh. While Kuroh didn't even flinch.

Kuroh looked at the boy, who was hanging on to his arm for dear life and said ,"You know that isn't real"

"Y-ye-yeah , o-of course I know , she just startled me." He said with a sheepish smile. After calming down his nerves he said with a weak smile, ''Lets go on."

Kuroh shrugged his shoulders and moved on , Shiro clinging to his side .

As they went a little further, Shiro again screamed as he felt someone grab onto his right shoulder . It was a boney arm that came out of the wall, that startled him so much.

"If you can't handle all this shit , why come at all." Kuroh said with the raise of his eyebrow .

"I can handle , I just startled ." Shiro said again.

"Hmm, like last time . Let's just go . You look like you're gonna piss your pants any moment ." Kuroh said with a smirk .

They left the haunted house from an emergency Exit door .

Shiro took in a long and deep breath , released before he started giggling .

"What's so funny? Moments ago , you were about to pass out , and now your giggling like those girls back in the train." Kuroh inquired irritatingly.

"Oh! Nothing .Well it was scary," he said while looking back at the haunted house , before wrapping his arms around Kuroh's neck and saying ,"But I had you with me, my Vampire Kuroh ." He said while smiling seductivitely and flicked his tongue out to lick Kuroh's lips.

Kuroh froze a moment before pushing Shiro off of him , he bared his fanged teeth and angrily said ,"Are you insane ? There are people around us ."

"So ,wait, you'd accept this behavior if we were somewhere alone," he said while smirking .

"That's not what I meant , I'm not even attracted -" Kuroh's sentence was left in mid-air , as Shiro led him to a photo booth.

Shiro opened the booth's door , pushed Kuroh inside and followed him and closed the door behind them .Kuroh was regaining his footing from the foot as he held onto the old sofa/bench type thingy for support .

"What's wrong with you," he said and he turned around to face Shiro .

"So you're not attracted to me ? Hmmm, is that what you wanted to say ?" Shiro said as he brought his face closer to Kuroh's. "Then tell me exactly what this is ," he said while grabbing onto his semi-hard dick.

Kuroh eyes widened with shock . " It's not what you think it is ", but he was rendered silent ,as Shiro dragged his tongue along the bulge of Kuroh's pant. Which turned Kuroh immensely on .

Shiro unbuttoned his pants and took out Kuroh's dick , and was amazed at the size of it , plus how red the tip was .

"You look in pain Kuroh," he said with a smirked and continued , "Don't you want me to relieve you of this pain, I was responsible for it , so let me handle ," he said with delight shimmering in his eyes.

Kuroh opened his mouth to say something but he only gasped and rolled his eyes back into its sockets , as he felt Shiro engulf his dick into his mouth.

The gray-haired boy bobbed his head up and down his dick, while Kuroh tried his best not to make any noise , because a part of his brain ( which was yet to be consumed by lust ) reminded of where they were.

While Shiro wanted to hear his voice , he didn't have a care in the world at the moment .

Kuroh looked down at Shiro's amber colored eyes , and bit his bottom lip , as Shiro took out his dick and blew on to it ; before mounting onto Shiro's lap and giving him a heated kiss and jerking him off at the same time.

Both moaned into the kiss. Clash of lips, teeth and then tongues. Before Shiro stopped the kiss and got of Kuroh.

Shiro dropped his pants and spread his pale cheeks and said,"Fuck me."

Kuroh took in a breather before lubricating his fingers with his own saliva and lapped at Shiro's hole before shoving two fingers inside him.

Shiro moaned out in both pain and pleasure . Kuroh maintained a steady pace , before gradually adding another finger . When three fingers moved in and out of Shiro easily , did he remove his fingers.

Meanwhile Shiro was moaning and saying Kuroh's name again and again, as he was being finger-fucked . He moaned out of loss when he felt empty** .**

But with-in a spilt second his emptiness was filled with Kuroh's dripping wet cock .

He went inside Shiro with one swift move .

Shiro eyes in return opened wide , due to the pain.

Kuroh gave him a few seconds , before he started going in and out at a steady pace .

Shiros pained expressions and gasps , where quickly turned to moans of pleasure . He was in ecstasy , as Kuroh kept on hitting his pleasure point over and over again.

Kuroh wrapped his arm around Shiro's body and pulled him up , so his back and Kurohs chest were aligned.

Kuroh squeezed Shiro's dick , before jerking it off.

Shiro on the other hand , had a problem with keeping his voice down , and he was drowning in pleasure more and more , before he came in Kuroh's hand .

As Shiro convulsed, he grew even more tighter around Kuroh , which caused him to convulse as well and he emptied himself into Shiro, before falling back onto the booths bench with Shiro on top of him.

Both were breathing heavily , as they looked into each other's eyes and started kissing one another , taking their time with kiss . Before it was interrupted by someone's knocking.

Both froze in their place ,as they heard the man outside say,"Hey , if you are dowe in there , we need to use the booth as well."

Kuroh with breathing still heavy , he said to the man," No we are not done in here, it'll take us a few more minutes .Come back later ."

He then turned to Shiro and kissed him softly on the lips and said," We should go back to the dorm , we do more stuff there ."

Shiro just smiled and rested his head in the crock of Kuroh's neck.

_So there it is , I hope you liked , I wrote this in hurry so many you might find mistakes , please forgive me for review and tell me what you think _


End file.
